Kings of Power
by josephfrostlova91
Summary: Two girls, Jennifer and Sammie, are taken from their Wisconsin home and are plunged into another strange world... New chapters. Sly, Murray, and Leon are trying to find them. Rated for alot of violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm and El Gigante

Author's Note: Hope you guys will think this one's better than the other story I have in the Jak and Daxter section. Everyone at my school said it was really good and funny, so I'm gonna give it a try.

This was inspired by Kingdom Hearts when I first played the game. Alot of video games inspire my stories. Anyway, I was debating on putting it either in the RE section or the Sly Cooper section. Sly won because the whole second chapter is talking about him and Murray tryin to find Jennifer and Sammie because the weild the "Holy Blade"... Okay I'm blabbering, so lets just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly, Murray, Leon, Ashley, Jak, Daxter or any other characters from Sly3, RE4, or JAKX. Enjoy, if you can. KINGDOM HEARTS GAVE ME THIS IDEA.

Summary: About how two teen girls Jennifer (15) and Sammie (14) are taken from their boring but safe Wisconsin home and dropped into another world. They meet up with famous raccoon thief and somewhat hero Sly Cooper and his bud, the brawn of the Cooper Clan, Murray. Both Sly and Murray are looking for their friends Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, the Guru, and the king of CHina the Panda King. The Panda King had left behind a note, which explained that he had not disappeared like the others, but had gone to sort out problems disrupting Sly's world, plus the many others. The girls set out to find the Panda King and Sly and Murray's other four friends... and a way to get out of Sly's world and back to theirs...

CHAPTER ONE

14-year-old Sammie looked out her bedroom window at the cars passing by. And it wasn't many cars that passed by in this desolate Wisconsin town. Sammie sometimes felt cut off from the world, living in this dump of a town called Marinette.

Sammie got up from her bed and grabbed her jacket. "Mom I'm heading over to Jennifer's!" She yelled to her mom as she stepped out on the front porch. "Okay," her mom replied. "Just don't be out late." "Whatever," Sammie muttered under her breath. Her mother didn't even care if she was kidnapped, let alone be out past her 'bedtime'.

She walked past shut down store after another. _Jeez, where does mom get food in this town! _Sammie thought to herself. She soon came to her friend's small brick house. Jennifer was sitting on her front porch in a chair reading a book. "Hey Jenny," Sammie said walking up the steps. Jennifer looked up from her book. "Hi Sammie, you bored too?" Sammie nodded her head. "Uh duh. There's absolutely nothing to do in this town." Jennifer closed her book. "I know. I wish something could happen in our lives that wouldn't make it even a bit boring."

"Yeah, but what's the chances of that happening?" Sammie asked. Jennifer shrugged. "0 to none," Sammie replied.

"Well lets go see what Damion and Kylie are doing," They both started towards Damion's house.

"Yo Damion!" Sammie yelled when they saw him playing basketball with Kyle. Damion turned. "Hey guys," He said. Kyle nodded at them. "Whatcha doin?" Sammie asked. Damion glanced at her. "Uh, playin basketball. You wanna join?" Sammie shook her head. "Nah," Damion shrugged and continued his game with Kyle. Jennifer and Sammie turned and headed back towards Jennifer's house.

"Well that was a waste of time," Jennifer said. Sammie shrugged. "Oh just admit already that you're in LOVE with Damion, Sammie." Jennifer said smiling, coming to a stop. Sammie stopped at the sidewalk and turned to look at Jennifer. "I hope you get ran over, Jennifer, standing right in the middle of the street." "Oh like there's any cars in this state." Jennifer replied. Sammie looked down at shoes and kicked a pebble. Jennifer jogged over to her. "Come on, why don't you?" Sammie looked up at her. "Because I don't like to show affection to anybody, not even my family." "You don't have to show affection to him for now, just tell him that you like him. He more than likely likes you back."

"I doubt it," Sammie muttered. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Sammie you are hopeless." Sammie glared over at her and was about to reply when suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Earthquake was the first word that came to Sammie's mind. _Wait a minute, Wisconsin doesn't get earthquakes, tornados maybe, and blizzards, but not earthquakes... _Lightning flashed across the sky and rain began to pour down heavily. "What the heck is goin on!" Jennifer yelled above the loud thunder. Suddenly a huge troll like creature about ten foot to 11 feet tall dropped down from out of nowhere. It roared angrily up at the sky, then looked down directly at the girls. "Oh, sugarhoneyicedtea," Sammie said as the creature reached for her. She easily rolled out the way, since the beast was slow. The beast roared angrily and reached for Sammie again. She dodged it.

It then turned it's attention to Jennifer. "Jennifer watch out!" Sammie yelled as it reached for her friend. The troll thing grabbed Jennifer and then reached over to Sammie. This time it successfully grabbed Sammie. It roared again, a roar that shook the ground violently. It looking over at her with dumb, rage filled eyes was the last thing Sammie saw before she fell unconscious...

NOTE: Well, how did you like it? Sly and Murray appear in the next chapter. And the troll like thing was the El Gigante from Resident Evil 4... read and review please! Be nice.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second chapter. Be nice and review please.

The title may sound confusing right now, but just keep reading the chapters I put in to understand it better.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sammie, Jennifer, Damion, and Kyle.

CHAPTER TWO:

MEETING SLY

When Sammie came to, she saw that she wasn't in Wisconsin anymore. It was a 3D type world. "Where the heck am I?" She asked outloud. From the weird, 3D like surroundings, it looked to be as if she was in Paris. "How did I get here?"

She tried to remember what happened before she had blacked out. _Jennifer asking me to tell Damion... the 'earthquake'...sudden lightningstorm...a huge troll like creature...it grabbing Jennifer... _Speaking of Jennifer, where is she? Sammie looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Jennifer!" She cried, scrambling to her feet. "Jennifer, where are you!"

"Hey, you!" Sammie whirled around to see what appeared to be a dog in a mask. "What the crap are you supposed to be? This isn't halloween you know." Sammie said. The thing growled and fired a gun at her, which missed her by inches. "Hey! I don't think a dog is supposed to be carring around a weapon, especially a gun."

Suddenly it rushed towards her, barking savagely and firing his weapon. "Holy crap!" Sammie yelled, turning to run away. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" She ran down the street yelling, drawing even more dog things into the chase. "Where to hide!" Sammie asked herself outloud, desperately looking around. She spotted a small house with a street lamp surrounded by what appeared to be potato sacks.

Sammie ran up the steps and slammed the door in the dog things' faces. "Take that you butt sniffers!" She yelled triumphantly. "Who are you?" The sudden voice coming behind her made her jump. She whirled around. A male raccoon wearing a blue hat, shirt, and boots, and holding a gold-tipped cane stood behind her, staring at her as if she was retarded.

"What are you supposed to be? Is it halloween or something here?" Sammie asked the raccoon. The raccoon looked at her, a confused look on his face. "Uh, my name's Sly Cooper, and I'm raccoon, and no it's not halloween. Who are you?"

"Name's Sammie Wood, I'm fourteen and I'm a human being. And I would like to get out of this world and back to mine. Wherever this world is supposed to be." She said, looking around the small house. Sly continued to look at her funny. She returned the gaze. "What." She asked. Sly looked down at the floor.

"So where am I?" She asked the raccoon. Sly looked up at her. "You're in Paris."

"Uh duh. I know I'm in Paris. But why is everything 3D. And why are there animals walking around on two feet wearing clothes, and weilding weapons." She asked him. "And where are the people?" She added.

"There are no "people" in this world. Whatever people and humans are. And what are you doing in this world?" He asked Sammie. Sammie thought a moment. She debated whether to tell him about the sudden strange storm and the giant monster, but thought against it. Why should she tell this raccoon about what happened? She didn't trust him. Who could trust a raccoon that's about 4'11 in height, walks on two feet, wears clothes, and has a cane?

"This fat guy gave me wrong directions. I was trying to get France." Sammie replied, happy with what she told him. SLy looked at her weird. "Uh, you are in France. Paris, France." _Ohsugarhoneyicedtea, _she thought to herself. _Man I wish I had paid attention more in Mrs. Lankford's class, even though she's as boring as ---- _She was caught off by Sly.

"Ok, look, I don't know who exactly you are, but I'm gonna have to ask you to please get out." Sly said, gesturing towards the door. But Sammie didn't move. She crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly where I am and how I can find my friend Jennifer and get back to our homes." Sly shrugged. "I just told you where we are. Paris France. Now get out. I can't help you and your friend."

Sly grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door. "Boy I could Jak-slap you..." Sly slammed the door in her face. "Stupid raccoon." She said. Sammie cautiously stepped down and looked around slowly. No sign of the dog things with the guns. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed in a random direction to find her friend.

NOTE: Did you like it as much as the first chapter? Be nice and review. I don't care if it's a bad or mean review, just read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone except for Damion, Kyle, Sammie, and Jennifer.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Someone asked me if Jak was gonna be in here. Yes, but it's gonna be later on.

CHAPTER THREE:

COMPROMISE

"Don't you guys ever take a break!" Sammie had been searching for over two hours for Jennifer, and she hadn't even found a piece of cloth from her clothing. Now she was again being chased by the dog enemies with guns. She was coming up to Sly's house again and decided that she didn't care if Sly got mad at her again. She needed shelter from these 'things', and besides, it's not like Sly could really do anything to her. She could easily beat him up.

"You again!" Sly yelled as she burst inside and slammed the door shut. Sammie took a moment to catch her breath before saying anything. She glared at him. "As if you haven't noticed, there are dogs wearing masks and weilding guns out there, everywhere you turn. And I couldn't find Jennifer." She went over to the small kitchen to get her a glass of water. "Hey!" Sly yelled. Sammie turned to look at him. "You can't just barge in here like you owned the place! And the faucets don't work anywho." "Oh you gotta be kidding me," Sammie said, turning the valve. Nasty muck water spurted out. "Ick!" She said. "I just told you the faucets don't work," Sly said irritably. "Now please, get out and stay out!"

"No way, I need shelter from those things. And you're house is the first I come in contact with when I'm being chased. So no." Sly didn't say anything when she went to sit on his small couch, but she could feel his glaring eyes on her. After over an hour of silence and really crappy 3D animal world reality TV show, Sammie spoke up. "Why don't we just be friends?" Sly kinda gave her look so she continued. "So you can get me out of your house and I can happily go back home with my friend." There was silence then, "Fine. But first you're gonna help me find my friend Murray."

"What kind of animal is he?" Sammie asked. Sly glanced at her. "He's a fat purple hippo. That's all you need to know." Sammie nodded her head. "Okay, so I'll help you find Murray, if you help me find Jennifer."

"Alright," Sly said. He got up from the chair was sitting in and walked over to her. "Lets shake on it." He said holding out his hand. Sammie took it.

"Alrighty then, lets go find Jennifer and Murray." Sammie said, getting up. They both walked towards the door.

"Wait I gotta pee first," Sammie said turning back. Sly rolled his eyes. "Bathroom's down the hall and to the right." Sammie started to the bathroom...

NOTE: I will be putting notes down here everytime I finish a chapter so get used to it. I put the last, random sentence cause I was trying to be funny. If it worked, cool. If it didn't work, I'll just try again.

I don't care if people review or not, I'm gonna keep working on this story cause it's fun. The next chapter's gonna be Jennifer's POV. Maybe I'll make a longer chapter next time. Sorry to anyone who reads this that is disappointed because all my chapters are so short.


	4. Chapter 4: The Murrinator

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter with only 2 reviews... oh well. I like writing this story so so what. And the person who keeps reviewing seems to like it, so that's another reason...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone except for Jennifer, Sammie, Damion, and Kyle. Man I'm gettin sick of writing that.

CHAPTER FOUR:

THE MURRINATOR

"Ow my head," Jennifer muttered, rubbing her head. _Why is my bed so stinkin uncomfortable? _She sat up and looked around. "Whoa!" Everything was 3D like, and she was sitting on a small wooden bridge. _Definitely not my bed or room._

"Sammie?" Jennifer muttered. Her friend was nowhere in site. "Huh?" Jennifer scrambled to her feet, searching for Sammie, or Damion and Kyle, or anyone she knew. Noone. In fact there was noone on the street.

"Hello? Anyone?" She shouted. A gruff chirp answered her. A purple in color pidgeon wearing a hat poked up it's head and gazed over at her. "Hey there little guy," she said, holding out her hand. She withdrew it quickly when it came closer to her. The pidgeon was as tall as her little cousin Justin (which is about 3 feet) and it was wearing a green hat and coat. "What the?" Jennifer said. The strange pidgeon peered at her, then let out another one of it's loud squawks.

Six other pidgeons appeared, along with three huge dogs wearing masks. The dogs fired their guns at her. "That is the signal to beat it!" Jennifer said outloud to herself. She turned and started running, pass a house with a street lamp by it's door and pass a town clock. She glanced behind her. The dogs and pidgeons were far enough behind for her to slow down and catch some breath. Just as she did, a fat purplish hippo rammed smack dab into her, knocking her four feet backwards.

"Oh my goodness, I am so so--- GUARDS!" The fat hippo yelled as he charged into the group, killing most of them and leaving others severely wounded. He finished them off and came back to her. He held out his hand for her take and as soon as she took, he pulled her to her feet. "Sorry bout that," he apologized, smiling sheepishly. "I was just trying to find my friend Sly and I didn't see you until I rammed into you. Are you okay?" Jennifer mutely nodded her head and brushed herself off. First dogs with guns, now a talking purple hippo?

The hippo watched her. Then held out his fat, gloved hand. "My name's Murray, what's yours?" Jennifer slowly took his hand. "The name's Jennifer." Murray smiled at her. "Hey Jennifer. I've never seen your kind around here before. What are you?" "A human." Jennifer said, looking at him funny. "Oh, I've never heard of those before. Where you from?" Jennifer shook her head.

"First you tell me where I am." Murray looked at her. "This is Paris, France. What, were you kidnapped or something?" Before Jennifer could reply, Murray struck a "heroic" pose. "If you are, then "The Murray" can save you. Where are those varments?" He said, looking around. "Uh, excuse me, The Murray, I wasn't kidnapped, I was just..." Jennifer stopped. Should she tell him about the storm and the huge beast? He was a stranger to her, and he was a talking, purple, walking-on-2-legs hippo.

Murray looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish. "You were just what?" He asked. Jennifer shook her head. She didn't care who he was, she had to tell someone, and Sammie was nowhere in sight.

After she told him, he gazed at her thoughtfully. "A strange, sudden, violent storm and a huge troll-like beast, huh." His eyes suddenly lighted up. "You are one of the Holy Blade carriers!"

"Huh?" She asked. Murray was very excited, nearly jumping up and down. "You are one of the Holy Blade carriers! You and another one were chosen to weild the Holy Blade and save our world from torment caused by the evil Los Illuminados!"

"Holy Blade carrier?" Jennifer asked confused. But Murray wasn't listening. He was now jumping up and down, causing the ground to slightly shake. _He's really excited about this. He's probably peeing on himself. _

"I need to tell Sly!" He suddenly shouted, turning away from her and heading back the way she came from. "Hey!" She shouted, running after him.

NOTE: Since I can't think of anything else yet, and because I don't get alot reviews I'm gonna quit this story... for tonight. I might go work on my other suckish story called In Jak2. Read and review if you feel like being nice.


	5. Chapter 5: And We're Off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some people seem to like this story... woo hoo! I will continue until I don't get good or alot of reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Jennifer, Sammie, Damion, and Kyle.

CHAPTER FIVE:

AND WE'RE OFF!

"So what exactly do you mean by Holy Blade carriers?" Sammie asked Sly and Murray. After literally running into Murray and Jennifer, Murray had told Sly about how he had found one of the Holy Blade carriers.

Sly sighed. "The Holy Blade carriers, grabbed by a giant troll-like beast called El Gigante and dropped into this world, are supposed to be able to touch the Holy Blade sent from the Lord Himself without being struck down by lightning. And they will be able to save this world from destruction."

Sammie nodded. "Okay, now I get it. So besides Jennifer, who's the other one?" Murray, Sly, and Jennifer looked at eachother and shook their heads, rolling their eyes. "You are," they said together.

"I am! Cool!" Sammie said, jumping up and down.

Sly watched Sammie a moment, then turned to Murray. "Murray, I can't find Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, and the Guru, have you seen them lately?" Murray shook his head. "And I can't find the Panda King." Sly scratched his head. "Where could they be?" He asked. Sly then took a piece of paper out of his backpocket. "I found this in the Panda King's home. I don't think he's disappeared like the others." He handed the piece of paper over to Murray. It read: _Dear Sly and Murray, Your friends have been kidnapped by parasite infected people, known as Los Ganados. I have not disappeared along with them. I have merely gone to try to sort out the problems disrupting this world, plus the many others. Do not worry, I will be back as soon as I can. The Panda King._

"We have to go find him!" Sammie said, after she had finished reading over Murray's shoulder. Murray slowly shook his head. "I don't know Sammie. The Panda King said don't worry, which probably meant that he didn't want us to follow." Sammie glared at Murray. "How do you know that? He could've been kidnapped, probably being tortured for all we know. And you say lets not go find him!" Sly rolled his eyes. He looked at Jennifer. "Is she always like this?" He asked. Jennifer shook her head. "Much worse," she replied, watching Sammie pout.

"Okay, okay, if it'll shut you up, we'll go find him and Sly's other friends," Jennifer said. Sammie looked up, excitement showing in her eyes. "Really!" Jennifer looked over at Sly and Murray. They both shrugged, shaking their heads. "Yeah," Sly said defeatedly. "Murray go get the van. Looks like we're going on another long, hazard filled adventure."

"Woo hoo!" Sammie shouted and Jennifer smiled.

NOTE: Was it good? Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Car Trouble and A Boulder

DISCLAIMER: I only own Jennifer and Sammie. And Damion and Kyle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is where RE4 village comes up.

CHAPTER SIX:

CAR TROUBLE AND A BOULDER

"How do you drive this thang!" Sammie screeched as she tried in vain to steer the Cooper Van. "Here," Murray said, trying not to literally snatch the wheel from her. "Let me do it. I'm a whiz at driving." Sammie unhesitantly gave the job of driving to Murray. Murray then smoothly took the van under control and drove it to their next destination.

LATER...

"Okay, now where exactly are we?" Jennifer asked as she, Sly, Murray, and Sammie stared up at a large wooden gate like door. Murray fumbled with a wadded up map. "Uh, I think," he said nervously. "Ah great," Sammie said rolling her eyes. "I knew it. We're lost."

Murray glared at her. "Well excuse me maam, we are not lost. We're exactly..." He glanced at the map and pointed to a random dot. "Here." Sly leaned over to look where he was pointing. "We're in Africa?" Sly asked confused.

"Huh?" Murray himself looked at the dot. "Okay, I don't know where we are, but we are not in Africa." Jennifer said, crossing her arms. "Lets just look at our surroundings and try to guess where we are exactly." While Sammie, Jennifer, and Sly started looking around, Murray went back to the van and tried to turn it on. Nothing. Sammie looked over at him. "Is the van okay?' She asked. Murray shook his head. "I'll fix it." Sammie offered. "Sammie please don't," Jennifer pleaded. "Shush it Jenny I'm good with cars." She replied heading towards the van.

"Are you sure you're good with cars?" Sly asked. "Cause if you're not, and you mess it up even worse, Murray'll be on you like white on rice." Sammie rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, I may be stupid, but I'm not retarded. Not with cars anyway. Now move aside Sly." Sammie shoved Sly outta the way and popped open the van's hood. "Oh this is not good, not at all," she said, trying to sound smart. "What's wrong?" Murray asked. Sammie glanced up. "Uh... the big black cord is all staticy and shooting sparks." "Huh.."Murray began. "Please Murray, I know what I'm doing." Sammie said. Murray closed his mouth.

Sammie observed the cords and whatever other crap a van's hood has. She randomly reached out and grabbed a handful of wires. "Yep, here's the problem." She said to Murray, grunting with effort as she pulled the chunk of wires from the van. The van sputtered a moment, smoke coming out of its hood. Murray watched with wide eyes, then glared over at Sammie. Sammie smiled sheepishly. "Guess I don't know _everything _when it comes to cars after all. He he.."

Suddenly before Murray had the chance to 'jak-slap' Sammie, the ground began shake violently, as it did with Sammie and Jennifer at the home world. "Oh fantastic," Sammie said sarcastically. "What is another fat ugly troll thing gonna appear?" A huge boulder about nine feet tall and seven in width came barrelling towards them with a young man running in front of it.

"Watch out!" The man yelled as the boulder and he descended upon them in full force. Sammie, Sly, Jennifer, and Murray screamed and started running away from the boulder. "My baby!" Murray literally screamed as they all heard a loud, metallic _crunch. _He started to turn back but Sly stopped him.

"Forget it, Murray, your baby's gone!"

The young man was fast enough to jump out of the way of the boulder without getting hurt by it. But the group still had the boulder on their tail.

Jennifer spotted a wide opening up the path. "If we're fast enough we can jump out of the way of the boulder!" She shouted to the others. "Are you kiddin'!" Murray yelled. "I'm barely outrunnin the boulder right now. What makes ya think that 'The Murray' can outjump it?"

"It's now or never!" Jennifer shouted as she jumped out of the way, followed by Sly and Sammie. Murray, however, kept on running with the boulder a few inches behind.

"Don't worry bout 'The Murray'!" He shouted behind him. "I'll catch up with you guys after I outrun this thing!"

"No problamo!" Sammie shouted in reply. "Come on guys," Jennier said. "I think we need to go help him."

"What makes ya think we can do that?" Sammie asked. Jennifer gave her a look. Sammie shrugged. "A'ight then. If you wanna go and try to help him and get killed in the process... don't come back as a zombie and try to eat our brains, alrighty?" Jennifer smiled.

Sly shook his head. "Lets just go guys," he said as he started walking in the they came. "Murray's been in deeper than this. He'll be alright." Then under his breath he added, "I hope."

NOTE: Was it good? Did ya like it? This was everyone at school's favorite chapter, and the others to come are pretty good too, so keep readin. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7: The Village

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone in Sly3, RE4, and JAKX.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I'm only getting good reviews, I'm really gonna continue with this story. People seem to like it.

Someone asked me what a Jak-slap is. It's the same thing as b---- slap, just a nicer and more appropriate way of saying it. My friend Sarah says it all the time.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

THE VILLAGE

After over an hour of walking with nasty, itchy mosquitoes to deal with and Sammie blabbering on about how she used to be so good with automobiles and telling Sly about this time this snobby rich girl Joyce did this and that, they finally made it back to the totally destroyed van.

"Finally!" Sammie cried as she rushed forward. She came to an abrupt stop. "Hey!" She said, pointing at the heap of metal that used to be Murray's baby. "What happened to the van?" Sly shook his head and Jennifer cracked up with laughter.

Before Jennifer could calm down from her hysteric laughter and Sammie to ask another dumb and obvious question, the wooden gate doors opened with a loud echoing creak. "Creepy," Sammie muttered under her breath as the doors stopped to reveal an abandoned, old fashioned village. Sly, Jennifer, and Sammie looked at one another.

"Well," Sly began, his eyes darting back and forth between Jennifer and the village. "Should we go in?" Jennifer held up her hands. "Don't ask me. To tell you the truth, a creepy old abandoned village would be the last place that I would step foot in."

"Same here." Sammie agreed. Sly shrugged to show he had surrendered. "Okay then we'll..." Suddenly six large wolf-like creatures with tentacles coming out of an opening in their backs popped out of nowhere. They snarled at the four and galloped towards them with their teeth bared and ears back. Sly, Sammie, and Jennifer screamed and ran with arms flailing towards the village. As soon as all three were entirely in the village, the wooden gate doors slammed shut with a loud bang, the wolves howling and scratching at the thick wood.

After three minutes of nothing but standing and listening to the wolves frantic attempts to get on the other side of the gate, the three ignored the ravaging beasts and surveyed their surroundings. "This is a weird and very creepy village." Sammie said. "I didn't even think they had villages anymore." Jennifer replied. "There's no telling what's in this village," Sly started. "This could be a criminal mastermind's hideout, or a murderers. Lets stick together and we should be okay. Alright girls. Girls?" Sly looked around for the two, but they had vanished.

"Leed-a leed-a leed-a ... LEE!" Sammie shouted as she skipped through the village. Jennifer trudged along behind her. "Sammie are you sure we can go wherever we want to go? I'm pretty sure that Sly said something about stickin together..."

"Oh, don't be a party pooper!" Sammie said. She came to a sudden stop, causing Jennifer to ram into her. "Sshh!" Sammie hissed. "What is it?" Jennifer asked hoarsely, looking completely alarmed. Sammie slowly turned around... and opened her mouth in shock. "What!" Jennifer cried. Sammie pointed behind her and Jennifer whirled around to see... nothing. Jennifer made a dirty look when she heard Sammie burst out with laughter.

"Very funny Sammie." Jennifer said turning around to face her red faced friend. Sammie calmed down enough to say, "Yes, it was _very _funny!" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Sammie suddenly released a baby burp. Jennifer glanced at her. "That was weak, catch this." Jennifer hit herself on the chest, releasing a much louder burp. She looked smugly at Sammie. "Beat that."

"Fine, I will." she said, reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out a coke. "What! How did that get in there!" Jennifer asked. Sammie paused. "I don't know. But hey, listen to this." Sammie took a long swig of coke and waited. Suddenly she let out a burp that was so loud and deep that it shook the ground and echoed throughout the village.

The young man, who was in another part of the village, felt the earth quake from Sammie's burp. "Jeez, what was that!" he cried, as he tried to keep from falling. "Is it the apocalypse or something? With this island, there's no telling what's gonna happen next."

Sammie's burp lasted a good two minutes. Jennifer laughed when Sammie stopped her earth quaking burp. "Gosh! Even I couldn't do that!" Sammie took a bow, which made Jennifer laugh harder.

They both stopped laughing when they heard a man yell in spanish behind them. They whirled around and saw over 20 or more village people with pitchforks and knives. "Uh this could be bad." Jennifer said. She started backing up when the village people started getting closer. But Sammie stood stiff-legged with her arms crossed. "Yo people!" She cried, making them stop in their tracks. One of the men yelled and pointed his finger at her. "Uh, yeah, about that," she said. "We don't speak Spanish. So just get out your English books and learn how to speak some english."

One of the women hurled a knife at Sammie, barely missing her foot. The mob started forward again, yelling in spanish. "Oh oh! Ya want a piece of me! Sammie cried. She did some 'karate' moves and struck a karate pose, preparing to "fight". "Come on Sammie!" Jennifer cried, grabbing her by the shoulder and dragging her away.

"Hey look, a rocket launcher!" Sammie yelled and pointed at a huge gun. She ran to where it was propped up against a tree and grabbed it. "Ha ha!" Sammie cried, strapping it on her shoulder. "Ya goin down, suckas!" She pulled the trigger, releasing a cloud of smoke and then a huge boom. After the smoke cleared, all the villagers were dead.

Jennifer coughed. "Gosh, Sammie, why did you have to kill everyone?" Sammie took off the now empty of rockets rocket launcher and placed it beside the tree. "Uh hello, they were trying to kill us."

"No, they were trying to kill _you_, not me." Sammie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, whatever." Sammie started forward. "Come on, we should get back to Sly. Maybe he's found Murray." "Is this really Sammie talking? Or have you turned into a responsible zombie who also likes to eat people's brains?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. Sammie smiled back sweetly. "Actually zombies eat stomachs, like intestines and stuff." Jennifer immediately stopped smiling. "Ick!" she said making a face. Sammie laughed. "But seriously, we need to go find Sly. This village is turning out to be more dangerous than you or me thought." Sammie said. The girls started out to find Sly.

NOTE: If you haven't noticed already, Sammie is my friend and Jennifer is me. And two other things: the wolf-like creatures with tentacles are the Los Plagas infected mountain wolves known as Colmillos, and Sarah got the Leed-a lee thing from Patrick in Spongebob.


	8. Chapter 8: The Name's Leon

DISCLAIMER: I only own Sammie, Jennifer, Damion and Kyle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't have alot of time left on the computer right now so this one's gonna be kinda short. Thanks for the nice reviews ;)

CHAPTER EIGHT:

THE NAME'S LEON

"Where are those two?" Sly asked himself outloud. He looked through the window of a small house. He grunted angrily when he didn't see them. "I told them to stick together, not wander off?" All of a sudden a huge boom shook the ground, causing Sly to fall on his face. "Another earthquake! This one's not as big at the one before." He got on his feet when the second quake stopped.

"I need to find Jennifer and Sammie and make sure they're okay." He ran through the village, calling out their names, when he rounded a corner and ran smack dab into the young man. They both cried out in surprise as they fell backwards, the man's handgun going off.

"Uh, you again!" The man said as he got back on his feet. He helped Sly up. "Thanks." Sly said, brushing himself off. The man looked him up and down. "So... are you good or evil?" He asked. Sly stopped twindling his cane and looked at the man. "Huh?" Sly asked, totally taken aback by the question. "Are you on my side, or their side?" Sly thought he was talking about Jennifer and Sammie when he said "they", so...

"Their side." He answered. "I knew it!" The young man shouted as he fired two shots at Sly. Sly jumped out of the way of the flying bullets. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sly shouted. He stood a good distance away and said, "Dude what's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" The man yelled. "You're standing in my way of saving Ashley!"

"Who's Ashley!" Sly yelled back. "I don't know any Ashley!" The young man lowered his gun. "You don't?" Sly shook his head. "If you have a grudge against Sammie and Jennifer that I don't know about, be my guest to annihilate them." The young man laughed good-naturedly and walked over to Sly."I don't know any Sammie or Jennifer. I'm thinkin these are the two girls that were with you earlier when we crossed paths." When Sly nodded, he said, "Where are they now?" His face turned to concern. "They didn't get killed by those things, did they?" Sly shrugged. "I don't know. They... wandered off by themselves, and right after I told them to stay with me." The young man laughed again and held out his hand. "The name's Leon. Leon S. Kennedy." Sly took Leon's offered hand. "Sly. Sly Cooper." Leon smiled.

"So Sly, do you want to go look for them?" Sly shrugged. "I guess."

"Stick close to me then. This village is full of hazards and pissed off villagers, and we could easily get hurt." Leon said. "Noone should get caught in a beartrap, though," Sly added. "I mean, who could miss em? Even a retard could avoid getting caught in one..."

NOTE: Oh look, I have more time...

"Ow! My leg!" Sammie screeched as a bear trap closed on her left leg. Jennifer turned around. "Not again Sammie, jeez!" she said as she walked over to help her friend out of a trap - for the tenth time. Sammie glared at her. "It's not my fault Jennifer. I can't see em before they clamp down on my leg!" Jennifer shook her head. "Sammie, even a retard could avoid gettin caught in one."

Sammie ignored her and struggled to open the jaws of the trap. "Owww!" Sammie screamed as pain jolted through her leg.

A man yelled in spanish from somewhere nearby. "Oh shoot, not them again!" Jennifer said in annoyance as three village men carrying pitchforks came from around a corner.

"I'm outta here!" Jennifer cried as she turned to run away. "Uh excuse me! I'm still in a beartrap over here!" Sammie yelled to the retreating Jennifer. Jennifer spun around just in time to see one of the men knock Sammie unconscious. "Sammie!" Jennifer cried. She started to run to her friend when the same man who knocked her unconscious spotted her. She stopped in tracks when he pointed at her.

"Entender la entrusa!" The other two looked up at her and started jogging towards her.

"Oh crap," she said as one of them raised the blunt end of his pitchfork to hit her in the head.

NOTE: Sieze the intruder. How'd ya like it? Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9: Saddler and Mendez

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Didn't get enough time on the computer last night to tell you what Entender la intrusa meant. It means Sieze the intruder. Well I actually did tell you what it meant, I just read it a minute ago and it looked kinda confusing so I just wanted to clear that up. Oh, and those two booms that were mentioned were talking about the first one: Sammie's burp and the second one: the rocket launcher. Is that everything that needed to be cleared up?

Sorry about the cussing. I don't like to cuss in stories or anything, but Leon's an adult and you know how adults are :)

DISCLAIMER: I own only Sammie, Jennifer, Damion, and Kyle.

CHAPTER NINE:

SADDLER AND MENDEZ

When Jennifer came to, she saw that she wasn't in the woods anymore, but in what appeared to be a cabin, and she was tied back to back with Sammie. "Where am I?" she asked outloud just as a very tall man entered.

"Bi silencioso." He demaded. "Ah great," she said rolling her eyes. "Someone else who speaks spanish. Doesn't anyone in this village speak english?" The tall man just glared at her in response. Sammie stirred behind her. Jennifer cocked her head. "Sam, are you awake?" Sammie snored in reply. "I'll take that as a no." Jennifer heard the sound of someone coming. A man dressed in a purple robe entered the room. In his right hand he held a pulsing, fleshy staff.

"Who are you?" He asked, staring her hard in the face. She opened her mouth to reply when Sammie snored loudly and burped at the same time. The two men looked at Sammie like she was stupid.

"Uh... I'm Jennifer and that's Sammie." The man in the robe turned his gaze back to her. "So you are American." He said, giving her an evil look. "Um, do you have a prob with Americans sir?" Jennifer asked, cowering down under his gaze. He stood up straighter. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. You Americans are nothing but trouble."

"Uh, okay, whatever you say, sir." Jennifer said. "Do not keep calling me 'sir'," the man said. "My name is Osmund Saddler and this is Bitores Mendez. You may call me Lord Saddler."

"Um, Lord Saddler," Jennifer said. "What."

"I only have one Lord. And I won't call anyone else 'Lord' except for Him." She said defiantly. Saddler gave her a death look. "Then you will be burned as a sacrifice." "Fine you fish-nose picker." She said. Saddler looked at her funny. Suddenly Sammie awoke behind her.

"What, where am I?" Sammie asked. She turned her head. "Hey Jenny. Who's that?" She asked as she noticed Mendez and Saddler for the first time. She opened her mouth in horror when she noticed Mendez. "Oh dear lord, you're bald!" Jennifer struggled to hold back a laugh. Mendez glared at Sammie, while Saddler chuckled.

Mendez stomped over to Sammie, tore the rope, and pulled her up by the neck. "Do not refer to me like that ever again." He growled. Sammie struggled to get out of Bitores' inhuman grip. "All you need is a wig!" Sammie managed to choke out. Mendez threw Sammie violently against the wall. "Ow," Sammie said, rubbing her bruised head. Mendez and Saddler turned to look at Jennifer who was fighting the remaining ropes. "Nuh uh," Saddler muttered softly as he walked over to her. Jennifer immediately stopped. "Let us go, you turd!" She screeched at Saddler, who only chuckled in reply.

He reached down to stroke her chin. Before he even touched her, she hocked back a luigi and spit in his face. Saddler grunted angrily while Sammie laughed. "That was a big one Jenny!" She said inbetween laughs. She stopped when Saddler turned and gave her a death glare. "Well, excuuuussee me," Sammie said. He turned to the three monks that had just entered. He pointed to Sammie and said, "Tomar la grande boca muchacha te el tortura aposento!" The monks nodded and walked over to Sammie. Two of them grabbed her, while the other one followed behind with a bowgun.

"Jennifer!" Sammie shouted as they dragged her away. "Sammie no!" Jennifer screamed, trying in vain to break the ropes. Saddler turned his gaze back to her. Jennifer glared at him. "You kill my friend, I'll kill you." She said through clinched teeth. Saddler merely smirked. Five male Ganados entered the room. "Tamar ella to el prision." The Ganados untied Jennifer and roughly grabbed her. Saddler walked over to Jennifer and kissed her on the cheek. Jennifer made growling noises and he smiled at her. "Tomorrow you will get a second chance to give your life to me. But tonight you will spend it with Los Garrador." The five Ganados dragged Jennifer away screaming.

NOTE: Read and review please. Tomar la grande boca muchacha te el tortura aposento means take the big mouth girl to the torture chamber; and Tomar ella to el prision mean take her to the prison. Anybody play RE4 before? Cause you'll kinda need to know something about the game to understand alot the enemies a little better. Most of the enemies in this story will be from RE4. You'll find out what a Garrador is later.


	10. Chapter 10: Violent Run In

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, the first time when I wrote this on paper, I really screwed the story up. You'll know what I mean if you've played RE4. I know it's not supposed to be perfect or anything, but I messed up pretty bad with where SLy and Leon are right now. So forgive and I'll try my best to fix this problem (even though you probably didn't notice cause this really isn't supposed to be about RE4.).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything in Sly3, RE4, or JAKX.

CHAPTER TEN:

VIOLENT RUN IN

"Hey, look crows!" Sly said. Sly and Leon were both somewhere in the eastern part of the village, still looking for Sammie, Murray, and Jennifer. Sly rushed forward, eager to see an animal besides cows and chickens. The birds took one look at him, flapped their wings, and flew off. Sly stopped in midstride and watched the crows descend farther and farther from view.

"Dangit, Sly!" Leon said angrily. "The crows when shot would've dropped pesetas and ammo, both I need kinda badly." Sly looked over at him. "Sorry, I was just excited to see another animal. How come they don't talk?" Leon glanced at Sly while putting in a new magazine (a magazine is a gun 'clip' that can hold over 15 bullets. Leon's handgun only holds ten). "Because they're just animals. They're not supposed to talk. You're not even supposed to exist. You're just a bio-organic creature that Umbrella created..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sly said, stopping Leon in midsentence. "What do you mean "Umbrella created me - a bio-organic creature" ? I'm who I am, I'm not a monster!" Leon looked at Sly for a minute, before lowering and shaking his head. "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just that after that six years ago thing in Raccoon City, Umbrella and me really don't get along anymore." Leon then told Sly about what happened, Umbrella doing illegal experimenting, the T-virus breaking loose and infecting the whole city.

Sly listened quietly. When Leon finished he looked thoughtfully at him. "Did that really happen, or are you just pullin my leg?" Leon shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth, but you choose to believe it or not. Anyway, we gotta find the girls and Murray, now come on!"

Leon walked over to where the three crows had been and shot the two beartraps. Leon led Sly up the path and into the house at the end, before entering collected the piece of jewelry dangling above a smelling well.

They went up the stairs, but stopped at a sealed door with what looked like a crystal ball on it. "What is that supposed to be?" Sly asked as he gently touched it. The little figure in the crystal ball moved up. "Whoa!" Sly said, withdrawing. Leon examined it. "It looks like some sort of insignia." Leon then touched the ball again on the left, and they both heard something click. "I think something activated." Leon said, just as the door opened, revealing a small, but comfortable room.

"And we have a winner!" Sly said, walking into the room. The room had a large bed, a closet, a huge bookshelf, a desk with a small lamp, and two paintings of a weird looking man in a purple robe. "Who the crap is that?" Sly asked. "This is the ugliest man I have ever seen in my life." Leon walked over to join Sly. "Not the kind that I would get along with." Leon said. SLy shrugged. "Who cares how you get along wit him, he's still ugly."

Leon walked over to the small desk and opened the first drawer. One handgun ammo package. He collected that and walked over to the bed. A piece of paper lay on the bed. Leon picked up. "A note from the chief." He said outloud, making Sly look in his direction. "What?" Sly asked. Leon glanced up at him and quickly stuffed the note in pocket. "Nothing. Come on lets go." Leon walked over to a door on the other side of the room and opened it slowly and catiously, Sly right behind.

They heard two male voices speaking in spanish from somewhere downstairs. Leon glanced back at Sly and motioned for him to stay in the room. Sly shook his head defiantly and Leon rolled his eyes, giving in. Seeing no other danger as the voices faded, Leon and Sly both stepped into the small hallway - just as a huge hand reached forward and grabbed Leon by the neck. "Leon!" Sly cried, rushing to Leon's defense.

Sly then saw a very tall man with a beard. The man looked at him funny for a second, then turned his attention back to the suffocating Leon. "Leon I'll help you!" Sly yelled, charging at the tall man. The man merely reached out his arm, hand up, and easily stopped Sly's attack. "Take this, and this!" Sly said, but to no avail, as the tall man had easily kept Sly away from him by using his hand pressed against Sly's forehead.

"Stop hurting Leon!" Sly with all his remaining strength, lashed out at the man, this time actually touching him and ripping his trench coat. The man glared evilly at Sly, before moving his hand from Sly's forehead to strike him on the side of his face. Sly went sailing across the small hall, violently banging his head on the other side, and rolling down the stairs.

The man turned his attention to Leon, and noticed something about him... He then threw Leon on the ground. Leon clutched his stomach, struggling to catch all the air that had left him. "You carry the same blood as us, it seems," the man said. "Nevertheless you are an outsider. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face severe consequences." With that, the tall man walked back into apparently his bedroom and shut the door. Leon got up slowly and looked at the closed bedroom door. "Same blood?" He asked. Suddenly he remembered Sly. "Sly!" Leon yelled, rushing down the stairs to his fallen comrade.

Sly lay at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap. "Sly?" Leon asked, bending down beside him, and noticing his wounds. The left side of his head was badly bruised, and had a 3 inch long, maybe deeper cut on top of the bruise, and Leon feared that his ankle was broken. "Aw man, Sly," Leon lifted up the unconscious Sly and headed out the door on the bottom level.

NOTE: That chapter was kinda dramatic, oh well. Sorry folks, no humor in this chapter. Probably the next one though. Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11: Del Lago and Taken Captive!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know when I'm gonna make Murray show up, but it's not gonna be this chapter or the next one. Sorry folks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone from Sly3, JAKX, or RE4.

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

DEL LAGO AND TAKEN CAPTIVE!

Sly limped after Leon as he lead them up a path. Sly was still sore after his little 'tumble down the stairs', but nothing had been broken and the cut wasn't deep enough to leave a scar. Leon glanced back at him. "You okay, Sly?" He asked him. Sly nodded. "I've been through worse, let me tell you that. This one time-"

"Sshh!" Leon suddenly whispered. They had reached the top of the path that overlooked a medium sized lake. Leon took out his binoculars. "What's that?" Leon asked outloud. Sly squinted and saw two male Ganados in a boat. "Here, let me see." Sly said, snatching the binoculars from Leon before he had a chance to reply. Sly watched the Ganados as they lifted the body of a dead "Policia" man and dump his lifeless corpse into the lake. "Whoa!" Sly said, dropping the binos. "What?" Leon asked snatching them up. He looked through them and cursed.

The two Ganados muttered to eachother and sped off. A few seconds after they left, the lake and ground surrounding it began to rumble, and a huge, mutated creature rose it's ugly head out of the water and devoured the corpse in one bite.

"Holy crap!" Sly exclaimed. Leon was silent, thinking. "Sly, I have to get over that lake to get something very important..." "What!" Sly yelled. "I'm not gettin on a piece of junk boat and going across that lake only to be eaten by a big lake monster! No way!" Leon looked at him. "I know, that's what I was trying to get to before you interrupted me." "Oh, sorry," Sly said.

Leon shook his head. "Forget it. But I want you to stay in that shack at the bottom of the path nearest the lake. I'll come back to get you after I kill that monster and get what I need. You just stay in that shack and don't move. Got it?" Sly nodded.

"Alright, now go." SLy headed to the shack while Leon headed to the small dock and into the small boat that would carry him to the other side. "Leon!" Leon turned to see Sly heading towards him with a rocket launcher. "Here take this and use it against that monster." He said, handing it over. "This is the only weapon that can kill it right away." Leon nodded and said, "Thanks. Now get your butt in the cabin."

Sly headed back to the shack, while Leon searched the waters for a familiar, ugly face. He took out his TMP and started shooting short blasts into the water, noting that everytime he did, the water shook slightly. "Come on you ugly, beast of nature, show yourself." Leon muttered. He backed up close to the shack Sly was waiting in and kept shooting in the water. Suddenly the monster, known as Del Lago, erupted out of the water and roared angrily. Leon quickly got out the rocket launcher and fired it into the beast's mouth, blowing it into a million pieces. "Ha! Take that you ugly piece of crap!" Leon yelled triumphantly, dropping the empty rocket launcher on the ground.

He glanced back at the shack, where Sly was sitting in a chair with his head back and eyes closed. _Thanks buddy. I promise I'll come back for you. _Leon looked up at the darkening sky and got into the small boat, heading to the other side. When he got to the other side, he got out and started to head up the path. Suddenly his stomach ached (not hunger) and he started coughing violently. _What the hell is happening? _Leon asked himself. His gave one more violent cough, covering his mouth. When he brought his hand away, it was covered it blood. _Huh?... _

Leon staggered into the cabin that was near the dock. He coughed one more time, then passed out.

IN THE SHACK ON THE OTHER SIDE...

Sly waited, now impatient, for Leon's return. He knew that the lake monster was dead, he heard Leon use the rocket launcher on it. And Leon said that he would return once he got what he needed. He said that over four hours ago. Where was he now?

Sly knew that this island was dangerous, but not that dangerous. Leon could go get something and return with it in probably less than an hour. He was that professional. Sly thought about finding another boat and heading across to the other side to see what was wrong. Leon would'nt just forget about him, would he.

Sly looked at his watch. 9:30 pm. He grunted angrily. _You should be back by now Leon. Where are you. _

He thought again about heading back the way they had come from about four hours ago and to either find another a boat or another way to get to the side Leon was on. He got up. Leon had told him to stay in this shack, but Sly was tired of waiting. Something must've happened to Leon. It wouldn't take him this long.

Sly opened the shack door and stepped outside, breathing in deeply the fresh night air. He looked around. No evil village people with knives and pitchforks. Everything appeared to be safe. He was glad. He did have his trusty cane with him, but it really wasn't enough to defend himself against those Ganados. That's why he was freaking out so bad about Leon taking so long.

Sly walked up the path, feeling great and safe. _Okay, I didn't see another way around, but if I'm lucky enough, I might've not seen another boat lying around... _He was cut off by the sudden savage snarling. He looked up. On the two small hills that surrounded him, each side had about six Colmillos, all glaring evilly down at him and showing their dripping fangs. One of them jumped down in the path that Sly was heading. It snarled once at him, then it's Los Plagas emerged from it's back, and it rushed forward.

Sly had been frozen with fear, but the sight of the evil Colmillos charging at him had given him feeling back in his legs. He turned and started sprinting down the path, the Colmillos' right behind him, some snapping at his heels. There was no place to hide, except for the shack, but the Colmillos could easily break the door down, and then he would be cornered...

He shook that thought from his mind and headed for the dock. _But you can't swim stupid! _His mind yelled. But Sly had no choice. He plunged head first into the water. The Colmillos growled at him angrily from the shore. They howled mournfully, upset that they couldn't kill Sly, and turned their backs on the drowning Sly.

Sly knew he was going to die. He was absolutely certain that Leon or Sammie or Murray, or Jennifer would find his drowned body floating at the top of the lake, just like the 'Policia' man. He was sure. Sly struggled to keep his head above the water, but it wasn't working. He started sinking...

He suddenly heard a boat pull up close beside him and arms reach out and pull him aboard. Sly coughed violently, trying to rid his lungs of the unwanted water. When he finally felt better, he turned to his rescuer, sure it was Leon. And saw instead the same two Ganados that had dumped the man's body into the lake earlier that day. They both were glaring at him, and talking in spanish. Sly sighed deeply as the roughly snatched him and tied him up.

Sly sighed again. He had wanted to avoid something like this happening, and avoid seeing the wicked wolves again. And all of this wouldn't have happened if he had stayed in the shack where Leon left him.

NOTE: Makes you wanna listen to your parents, huh? Anyway, read and review. The next chappy will be about Sammie. Not one of my best chapter names yet.


	12. Chapter 12:A Night With the Executioners

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Boredom... kills... so bored...

DISCLAIMER: I only own Jennifer, Sammie, Damion and Kyle.

CHAPTER TWELVE:

A NIGHT WITH THE EXECUTIONERS

"Oh, I wish I was an oscar meiyer weiner, everyone would be in love with me!" Sammie sang off key. After literrally being dragged away by two monks and one following behind with a stinkin bowgun, Sammie had tried to convince the monks twice that she was queen over Europe. Once the monks stopped and let go of her arms, waiting for her to show some proof. When they did that Sammie had taken off, only to run smack dab into a monk in a red robe and wearing a strange goat like mask. She was then captured again and was ignored all the way to the torture shed.

Her hands were chained against the wall, and she was in a small man cage with two large, but dumb Garradors standing guard. Sammie carefully and with alot of trouble picked up a piece of stale bread with her chained left hand and threw it at one of the Garradors. The Garrador screamed angrily, alerting the other one, and they both ran around in circles with their claws out, attacking one another. Sammie laughed as she watched one cut off the other's head. "You are so stupid!" She yelled, kicking her feet.

"Stop that!" Sammie looked up and saw Saddler staring down at her (no he's not on top of the ceiling!). "What do you want now?" She asked irritably. "First you seperate me and my friend, then you chain me up in this 'lovely' torture chamber, and now you interrupting my dinner and a show." Saddler smirked at her. "Don't smirk at me." Sammie growled. Saddler chuckled. He disappeared from view for second, then the chamber room's door opened and he walked down the steps with Mendez and a little midget dressed up like Napolean Bonaparte.

"Hey! Look! It's a mini version of Napolean! Napolean's mini me!" Sammie said. She, with alot of trouble, put her right pinky finger by her lip. "Hello there, mini me." She said, imitating whatever-the-dude's- name-is from Austin Powers. Mendez and Saddler looked at her like she was retarded and the midget glared at her. "What? Haven't you ever heard of Austin Powers? You know, "get in my belly!" ?" Now the midget was looking at her funny.

"Stop lookin at me you turds!" Sammie yelled angrily. Saddler smirked again. "Let me introduce you to this beautiful castle's new castellan," He nodded toward the midget. The midget stepped toward her cage. "Mi amor Ramon Salazar, and don't forget it. You are in my castle, and my bodyguards will prevent you from escaping now that your other guards are dead." Ramon looked slowly at the two dead Garradors, one beheaded, the other ran into a wall and bashed his head in.

Sammie laughed hysterically, making all three men look at her. "What is so funny now." Saddler demanded rather than asked. Sammie calmed down and said, "The midget's body guards! They're probably gonna be four feet tall!"

Suddenly two seven feet tall robed creatures stepped into the room with spears. Sammie instantly shut up, making Salazar smirk. "THese are my bodyguards. Both called Verdugo, which means excutioner." Sammie's eyes widened. Spending the night in a torture chamber was bad enough, but with these things guarding her cell? That was a nightmare surpassing all nightmares.

Mendez, Saddler, and Salazar turned to leave. Ramon looked back at her. "Goodnight, senorita, see you in the morning. IF you are still alive." With that, he walked out laughing evilly.

The two Verdugos took their positions standing outside her cell. One looked back at her, making sure she wasn't trying to escape. Sammie smiled sheepishly at it. "Hey there. How's it goin?" The Verdugo growled at her, making her cringe against the wall. "Oh, okay, you're doing fine. You wanna be left alone now, okay, I'll shut up."

The Verdugo turned back to face the front again and Sammie sighed. It was going to be a LONG night...

**NOTE: ** Did ya like it? Read and review. Murray may show up in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Finally Found

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Jennifer and Sammie.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

FINALLY FOUND

"Sly! Jennifer! Sammie! Can you hear me!" Murray yelled. He listened. Nothing. Disappointed, Murray walked out from underneath the waterfall hidden cave and looked around. After outrunning the boulder for an hour and a half (which is very tiresome for a fat hippo), Murray had tried to go back up the path where he had seen Sly and the girls head. But when he had tried to go up the path, two demon dogs had chased him, and he had taken refuge in a rundown, broken shack, where he was greeted by dynamite throwing village men. Now he was somewhere in the northern part of the island, still looking for Sly and the two Holy Blade carriers.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself outloud. He wondered if they were even looking for him, or if Sly was trying to get the girls to safety. More than likely Sly was trying to get the girls to safety, which meant Murray was on his own until they ran across eachother.

He sighed and jogged down the walkway. He hadn't seen Sly or the girls in about five or six hours, and he was getting kinda lonely. Since the only things that he has been seeing were the demon animals and psycho people.

Murray stopped and looked up at a huge sheer drop cliff. It had a rope that started all the way at the top firmly tied to two strong poles, and fell all the way to where Murray was. "Oh, this is one of those mountain climbing rope things," Murray told himself. _But how in the world am _I _supposed to climb up this? _Murray tried to think of a way around, to not to have to try climb the rope, that probably could hold someone else, but not him. Murray shook his head. The only way up there was using this rope or going back the way he had come. And he wasn't about to turn around and face the same enemies and have to run past them again. He had absolutely no strength to run through an entire village with a mob of enemies behind him; closing in on him...

Murray shook his head. Absolutely no way he was going through that again. He had never been more afraid in his life, except the time that Bentley had almost been killed by Clock-La...

_Now's not the time to think about the past._ Murray concentrated on the present. He looked down at his feet, thinking. How in the world was he supposed to climb up there? Or should he wait for help? Sly and the girls should've gone past here or are coming this way, so maybe he should wait...

"Hey look out!" Murray looked up just in time to see a young man dressed in a government agent's uniform fall on top of him heavily. The young man looked at him funny and got up quickly, reaching down his hand and helping Murray to his feet. "Sorry bout that, bro," the man said. "You were kinda in my way." Murray dusted himself off. "Nah, it's okay. You didn't mean to fall on me and squish my gut." The man laughed, but then stopped suddenly and squinted at him. "Are you Murray?" The man asked him. Murray nodded. The man's eyes lit up. "Me and Sly have been searching everywhere for you and the two girls. I'm Leon S. Kennedy." Leon grabbed Murray's hand and shook it.

Murray looked relieved. "So someone was looking for me," He said outloud. Leon looked over at him. "I thought that Sly and the girls weren't looking for me. But apparently they were." Murray looked around. "Say, shouldn't they be with you?" Leon suddenly had a look of sadness on his face, making Murray suddenly feel cold. "What happened to them?" Murray asked, accidentally shaking Leon violently.

Leon gently removed his arms. "Well, see, I left Sly in this shack while I went out to fight this monster. And I got on the boat and went to the other side of the lake, and passed out shortly after getting off the boat. When I woke up it was night, and when I returned to the shack where Sly was, he wasn't there." Leon shrugged helplessly. "I looked around to where he might've gone, but I didn't find him. And God knows where the girls are."

Murray was entirely upset, almost near tears. "They're not dead are they?" He asked Leon. Leon shrugged. "I have no idea of knowing. The last time I saw the girls was when you guys were running away from the boulder, I haven't really met them yet. It's just that I ran into Sly and he said he was looking for a Sammie and Jennifer and his best friend Murray, and I helped him in his search, but he winded getting lost too." Murray looked at Leon. "So are you saying we should look for them?"

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "Good thing I was trained for this kind of workout, cause I am beat. Looking for four people is tiresome, ya know?" Murray glanced at him. "Four people? We're only looking for Sly, Sammie, and Jennifer." "Actually, the only reason why I'm here is to look for the President's daughter, Ashley Graham. I just ran into you guys. But I'll still search for them. I said I would, didn't I?" Murray nodded. "Alright then," Leon said, slapping in another magazine clip. "Lets do it!"

Leon started toward the waterfall, Murray close behind and thankful for the sudden company.

"I hope you have a good weapon cause I'm sick of running away!"

**NOTE: **That chapter kinda sucked. But read and review anyway. It finally had Murray show up so be thankful.


	14. Chapter 14: Night in a Cell

DISCLAIMER: I only own Jennifer and Sammie.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

NIGHT IN A CELL

In a prison cell deep in the castle walls, Jennifer sat on the cold, hard floor. She kept wondering if Sammie was okay, and wishing again and again that they had just stayed with Sly and not wandered off by themselves. _If only I had convinced Sammie to listen to me everything would be okay._

Her cell was guarded by a Garrador and a Colmillos dog, but they weren't the only enemies that kept checking up on her. Zealots continually came in by the hour and made sure that she had not killed the Garrador and Colmillos and had escaped. Jennifer laughed. _Like I could kill anything. I couldn't even kill a bug. _The Garrador grunted angrily at the sound of her laughter and his metal claws shot out, and the Colmillos suddenly awoke from it's slumber and snarled at her. She glared back at the Colmillos and growled at it. The Colmillos got even more aggressive, snarling so loud and viciously that it sounded as if it was roaring.

Six zealots instantly came into the prison, looking around for the cause of the Colmillos roaring. "Oh go away, I'm still in my cell," Jennifer said, waving a hand at them. The monks merely laughed and walked out of the room. "Ha ha ha, oh shut up!" Jennifer said, glaring at the door to where the zealots had left. The Colmillos was still growling at her and the Garrador was walking around in circles. "Man these enemies are stupid." She said outloud. "A toothpick could probably easily kill them."

Jennifer leaned back against the cold cell wall and closed her eyes. _Might as well try to go to sleep, gonna have a LONG day tomorrow. _She fell asleep listening to the sound of growling.

**NOTE: **Sorry that it was so short. Can't really think of anything right now. Read and review. I don't really know what the next chapter's gonna be about.


	15. Chapter 15: Saddler's Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Sammie and Jennifer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, couldn't think of anything to write. Are there only the same two people reviewing me? Jeez, people really don't like this story...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

SADDLER'S PLAN

Four male Ganados carried Sly, bound up and gagged, into a weird church. Saddler was standing at the front, his back to them. Sly was slung halfway across the room and landed in the middle of the aisle. Saddler smiled when he heard the Ganados sling Sly and him land with loud and painful thud. Saddler turned around and stared down at Sly.

Sly was desperately fighting the ropes that bound his hands and feet, his mouth full with a dirty sock and taped up. Sly glared up at Saddler. "Hello there Sly Cooper, mi amor Osmund Saddler." Sly glared up in reply. Saddler smirked before violently kicking Sly hard in his ribs. The breath was knocked out of Sly and his side was aching terribly. Saddler laughed. He bent down and grabbed the back of Sly's head, lifting it up.

"Do you know that you, your friend, the American agent, Luis, and the third party are interfering terribly with my plans?" Sly looked at him, confused. _Plans? What plans? _As if reading his mind, Saddler continued. "Yes, you are interfering big time. And I cannot have it." Saddler walked over to the head symbol of the island, the insignia. He lightly traced the figure, then turned back to Sly who was watching him.

"If your wondering what my plans are, they are to find the four princes of the One True Light and open the door of immortal power. I already have the two Holy Blade carriers, thanks to you senor." Saddler did a mock bow. "Once I open the door of immortal power, I shall be immortal forever and can take over the world more easily!" Saddler then erupted with evil laughter, making Sly fight the ropes more ferociously. Saddler smirked at him, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"There's no use in fighting anymore, Senor Sly. If you choose to follow me like the smart Ganados are, then you too will be immortal." Saddler then stepped out of view and Sly heard the sound of a door opening and closing, then all was silent. Sly went back to fighting the ropes. He HAD to find and tell Leon about this, and then find Murray and the two girls and get the hell out of here.

**NOTE: **Finally another chapter. Having a severe case of writer's block. Don't know when I'll write the next chappy. Read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16: Ashley!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own anyone or anything from RE4, Sly3, or JAKX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chappy. Will more than likely be short.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

ASHELY!

Murray followed Leon up a path and they both stopped when they saw a demon dog peering over at them curiously. Murray got ready to turn around and run like hell, but Leon stopped him. "Dude, they can't see far away, you're fine - for now." Murray calmed down, then looked worried. "What do you mean 'for now' ?" Leon smiled playfully. And got out his sniper rifle. He aimed it at the wolf's head and fired twice. The wolf whined loudly and two others came running to it's rescue. Leon got his shotgun and fired four rounds into two of them, but the first one he shot avoided the shots Leon fired and charged at Murray. Murray screamed like a little school girl and ran halfway back the way they came from, until he heard four shots and then a dying whine behind him. He stopped, huffin and puffin, and turned around to see Leon jogging over to him with a smile on his face, his eyes laughing.

Murray glared at him. "What are you laughing about?" He asked, angry that Leon was smiling and laughing like everything that was happening was a joke and not reality. Leon shook his head, still smiling widely. "Nothing. It's just." He then started cracking up with hysterical laughter. Murray huffed angrily, making Leon stopped. Leon put his hand on Murray's shoulder. "Sorry dude. It's just that you screamed like a little girl and ran with arms flailing. I mean, I know it's scary sometimes, but show some freakin back bone!" Murray at first glared at him, but then his eyes suddenly shone and he started laughing along with Leon.

"Now come on, Murr. Lets get in that church and save Ashley." Murray obediently nodded and followed Leon back up the path and to the church doors. Leon got out the symbol piece and placed it into the crevice in the door. The sound of a door unlocking and then it opened.Leon and Murray walked in, both very cautious. "Sly!" Indeed, there was the 5'7'' raccoon bound up and gagged, laying on his stomach on a small table in the center of the church. Sly turned his head at the sound. Murray and Leon ran over to him, and Murray grabbed him up and squeezed Sly, taking the breath out of him.

"Sly! I missed ya dude!" Murray said through tears, so happy that he was crying. Leon hid his smile and put another round into his magazine. "Uh, Murray, don't mean to interrupt or anything, but uh, I think Sly would appreciate it much if we untied him before squeezing his guts out." Murray looked at Leon and nodded. They unbound Sly and when SLy had his hands and feet clear he reached up and removed the tape and disgusting sock from his mouth.

SLy spat several times and said, "Anybody got a mint or some gum?" Leon and Murray laughed. "Hey! How would you like it if you had to go about 3 hours with a dirty sock in your mouth! Sly then turned to Leon. "Dude, Leon, what happened? You didn't come back to get after four to five hours. Did you forget me?" Leon shook his head violently. "No I did not Sly. I passed out in a cabin as soon as I got to the other side. When I woke up and came back to get you, you were gone." Sly nodded understanding. So Leon hadn't been trouble... He shook his head. Didn't want to start getting all sentimental.

Leon looked around. "I KNOW Ashley's in here somewhere. But where?" He spotted a balcony in the small church and climbed up the ladder, closely followed by Sly and Murray. They curved around the small balcony and stopped in front of a gap with a very large chandelier. Leon put his shotgun away and concentrated on jumping on it. He jumped on it and the thing started swinging back and forth. He timed it right and jumped to the other side. Leon looked back to where SLy and Murray stood, both looking uncertainly at the chandelier. Sly then got up the courage and jumped on and off the chandelier. No sweat. Then it was Murray's turn. Murray concentrated hard enough, but apparently he just wasn't good enough since he ended up landing very hard on his fat belly on the floor below. Leon and SLy smothered the laughter, then concentrated on the mechanism.

Leon pressed a large red button, and instantly three panels, one red, one blue, and one green, appeared right beside the huge insignia symbol. "A puzzle?" SLy asked. Leon nodded. "What is with all these freakin puzzles on this freakin island!" Sly asked hysterically, throwing his hands in the air. Leon was concentrating intently on the panels and ignored Sly. He turned the red one thrice, the blue twice, and the green once, then pressed another button. Instantly the bars blocking the way into the only room on the balcony moved up and they now had access to the room. Leon glanced back at Sly, and Sly nodded.

They walked over to the door and opened it. "No get away!" A blonde girl around twenty yelled, making a feeble attempt at throwing a piece of wood at them to protect herself. Leon easily caught it and tossed it aside. He and Sly moved forward. The girl cowered in the corner. "No, please! Leave!"

"Whoa." Leon said soothingly, kneeling down next to the girl. "It's alright. I was sent by the President to rescue you -"

"My father!" The girl was instantly excited, sitting up straighter. Leon nodded."That's right. Now come with me." She got up, then froze when she saw Sly. "What is that!" She yelled backing up into her corner again. "Oh, that's Sly Cooper, he's a good guy." Leon looked at Sly. "Sly, this is Ashley Graham." Sly nodded. "Hey." He said. Ashley nodded back, still looking nervous as they existed the room. They climbed down from the balcony, first having to catch Ashley who then slapped Sly saying he had looked up her skirt. They walked from beneath the pillars holding the balcony and saw Saddler standing over Murray, looking at him strangely.

"Who are you!" Leon asked angrily. "That's Osmund Saddler. He thinks he can rule the world." Sly answered for Saddler. Saddler smirked. "I _can _rule the world, but I can't yet. Not until I recieve the true princes..."

"Look I don't care who you think you are. But I do want to know where Sammie and Jennifer are. AND LEAVE MURRAY ALONE!" Murray then sat up and looked around sleepily, before laying back down on his stomach, snoring loudly. "I was doing and didn't plan on doing anything to this "Murray". I merely came from the back door and found a fat purple hippo snoring up my church, and then I ran into you three. Now hand over the girl." Ashley stepped back. Leon and Sly glared at him. "Hell no." Leon said stubbornly. Suddenly two monks with bowguns busted open the church door and aimed at them. Leon grabbed Ashley and Sly and led them over to a huge window, all three jumping out.

"What about Murray!" Sly asked, looking up worriedly at the broken window. A snore escaped into the still and quiet night. Sly and Leon looked at eachother. "He'll be fine." They both said.

**NOTE: **There you go, another chapter. Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17: Captive on the Island

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry I haven't updated, I'm having severe writer's block.This will be the last chapter for now about Sammie and Jennifer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own anyone or anything cept for Jennifer and Sammie.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

CAPTIVE ON THE ISLAND

"Let me go you losers!" Sammie yelled, fighting the two Ganados. She kicked on in the groin area, making him cry out angrily and throw her down hard into the small boat. "Ow!" Sammie screeched, banging her head on the boat's side, making the two Ganados laugh. Jennifer soon joined her and the Ganados started up the boat and took off.

"Where are we going?" Sammie asked one of the Ganados, glaring at him as well. The Ganados merely smirked and concentrated on maneuvering the boat. "You know I'm really starting to hate spanish people now," Sammie growled making the Ganados burst out with laughter. Sammie rolled her eyes, ignoring them, and looked over at her friend. "Jenny, are you okay?" She asked. Jennifer didn't answered. She had her eyes and didn't even move and Sammie couldn't tell if she was even breathing. Her eyes filled up with tears. It was all her fault. If only she had stayed with Sly instead of wandering off... if only she had listened to Jennifer and turned around... if only...

"Stap aqui." The sudden voice from the Ganado on the left brought Sammie back to reality. She looked over at Jennifer once more. Still unconscious... or dead. She couldn't tell. Sammie looked at the new surroundings. They weren't in the village or castle anymore. They were now on an island, and a huge one at that.

The two Ganados grabbed Sammie and drug her fighting over to a Commando soldier. They threw her face down in front of him. She looked up at the Commando, hope in her eyes. The hope quickly died away as the soldier looked back at her with red eyes. He smirked and roughly grabbed her. The soldier was as strong as almost three Ganados and didn't need any help, even when Sammie started fighting him as strongly as she could. "Jennifer!" She yelled as she saw one of the Ganados pick her up out of the boat and hand her limp figure over to a taller and stronger Commando with a Gatling Gun.

"Bi silencioso!" The soldier yelled at her angrily. She stuck her tongue out at him, and got backhanded as a result. Sammie was quiet after that, even when the soldier accidentally touched her from behind when he shoved her into a small room. Jennifer was gently put down beside her. The two soldiers then turned and left them, locking the door on the way out. Sammie looked around and saw that they weren't alone. Another huge soldier with a Gatling gun was nearby sitting in a chair, watching her with wary eyes.

Sammie tiredly sighed and leaned her head back. Leon, Sly, and Murray might be together right now and be out looking for them as best they could, but by the looks of it, it looked like Saddler had already won.

**NOTE:** So, what'd ya think? Read and review please. The reason why I'm not gonna write about the girls for a while is because there's ALOT of levels in the game RE4 that need to be covered. No, I'm not gonna cover all of them, I'm gonna skip the less important stuff. And yes Jak and Daxter will still make an appearance.


	18. Chapter 18: Ambush!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anyone or anything in RE4 or Sly3.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

AMBUSH!

Leon led Sly and Ashley up a small path and stopped in front of another merchant. "Dude, do you have to visit every freakin merchant that you see?" Sly asked, slightly irritated. Leon ignored him and looked at the weapons the merchant had to offer. He spotted something and picked up an odd looking gun. "What the crap of a gun is that?" Sly asked, ripping it from Leon's hands and looking it over. THe gun had an old engraved handle and a slim, sharp nosed barrell. Leon grabbed it back from him. "Oh stranger, that's a Red 9, a very old and EXPENSIVE gun." The merchant looked at Leon hopefully. But Leon shook his head and handed the Red 9 back to the merchant, much to the merchant's disliking.

The three followed Leon across the bridge, stopping suddenly when Leon's radio went off. Leon brought it out of his back pocket and brought it up to his ear. Why did he do that? Sly didn't know. You could hear the woman's voice too loud and clearly fine without putting it up against your ear.

_"Leon I'm afraid I have some bad news." _They heard the woman, Ingrid, say. Sly sighed loudly. Leon glanced back and motioned for him to be quiet. "I'd rather not hear it." _"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to. The copter that we sent to pick you up at the evacation point was shot down, we don't know by who. And it'll be awhile before we can send in another one." _Leon sighed inwardly but kept his poker face. "Alrighty then, where do you want us to stay put until you send in another?" _"Leon just keep going for now. I'll send in a signal when we send another copter. Out." _Leon put up the radio and turned to look at the anxious duo.

"The helicopter that the government sent was shot down, as you might have already heard." Both faces dropped and Leon felt sorry for them and him. He wondered how in the world they were going to get out of this place alive. Sly looked at Leon expectantly. "So... what do we do for now until they send in another one?" He asked. Leon shrugged. "Ingrid told me to keep going. So, lets keep going." They started across the bridge, running now. "Intrusos!" They all stopped and looked around.

At the two ends of the small area, about thirty and more male Ganados with weapons were quickly descending upon them. "Oh sh---" Sly started but Ashley interrupted. "Leon what do we do?" Leon shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, we're sandwiched alright." He looked around and spotted a large cabin. He grabbed Ashley and Sly's arms and hurried them the rest of the way across the bridge and burst open the cabin door. Leon quickly searched the cabin for enemies, then allowed Ashley and Sly to come in and quickly closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Leon!" The three whirled around just in time to see a large stick being thrown at them. Leon calmly caught it and barred the door. A spaniard male around his late twenties stepped out of the shadows. "Small world, eh?" He asked as he looked SLy up and down. Sly moved uncomfortably. He really didn't like spanish people anymore, even if this one seemed trustworthy.

"Who the hell are you!" Sly demanded, to his and Leon and Ashley's surprise cursing also. Sly didn't like to curse, but this place just had him freaked out and on the edge of his seat. The spaniard held up his hands. "Whoa! Senor fox calm down. I'm friend not foe." Sly glared at him. "I'm not a fox, I'm a raccoon you moron!" The spaniard smiled and shook his head. "Sorry Senor, eh, Raccoon. Mi amor Luis Sera, and your's?" Sly looked at Luis funny, making Leon laugh. "Mi amor means name. His name's Sly." He told the spaniard still smiling.

Luis turned his gaze from Leon back to Sly and looked him up and down again. "Why in this world is a raccoon as tall as an average eight year old and dressed in clothes, walking around on two feet and carrying a cane?" Sly was about to answer when Ashley interrupted with a loud gasp. The men (I guess you could call Sly a man) whirled and saw that the villagers were closing in on them fast from the outside. "Ashley upstairs!" Leon instructed. Ashley nodded and unhesitantly ran up the stairs. "I'm with her!" SLy yelled and ran up the stairs following Ashley. He looked for her at the top and saw her dash inside a medium sized, old wardrobe. "Make room!" Sly yelled as he dashed across the small room and threw open the door.

"Hey!" Ashley cried angrily as he squeezed in with her. SLy rolled his eyes at her. "Aw, shut up. You're not the only one who wants to get out alive you know." Sly and Ashley listened, hardly daring to breathe, as Luis yelled to Leon to go upstairs. Instantly they heard alot of gunshots and pounding feet heading upstairs.

"Intrusos! Intrusos!" The sound of glass breaking in all three windows in the room. Leon's figure rushed over near to the wardrobe and knocked down a ladder that had appeared at the window, causing a scream to come from a spaniard as he fell to the ground below...

"Leon use this!"

"Luis are you alright!"

More and more gunshots...

Then everything quieted down suddenly as one villager tiredly and frustratingly waved his hand at the cabin and turned the other remaining villagers around and walked away.

Sly and Ashley listened a minute longer before cautiously opening the wardrobe door and heading downstairs. There they found Leon standing and looking out of the wide open door, a look of anxiety on his face. "Hey, what happened to Luis?" Sly found himself asking afraid for the answer. Leon glanced back at him and Ashley and stood up straighter, looking down absentmindedly at his gun and putting in another magazine.

"He left, said he forgot something. Come on guys, we gotta go." Without another word, Leon led them outside into the silent and cold night.

**NOTE: **I don't know when you'll hear from Murray again. Weird though. They just got him back only to lose him again... kinda like what happens when you play RE4 when you have Ashley... Never mind, read and review please. And no Leon's not gay, Luis is just his good friend and he's worried about him.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle with the Chief

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own anyone or anything from RE4 or Sly3.

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

BATTLE WITH THE CHIEF

"Look Leon, a merchant. Better go and see if he has anything new even if you just saw another one two minutes ago." Sly mocked Leon. Leon glared at Sly, but then let the matter drop. It was pretty funny and Sly was right. Leon going to see a merchant every two minutes was uncalled for.

"Got some rare things on sale, strangers." The merchant offered, but Leon shook his head and ignored the merchant, even though he was very tempted to buy a rocket launcher from him. He had a very bad feeling, and something was warning him to buy a powerful weapon from the merchant. But he ignored the feeling and collected the ammo that was laying on a table beside the merchant and led Ashley and Sly to a large wooden door and opened it.

Leon held his gun tightly, expecting at any moment a dozen or more enemies to come out of nowhere and attack. But all was quiet and still in the small area, and Leon quickly led them down a long, downhill path. He stopped them in front of a large moldy blue shed. Leon cautiously once more looked around. Nothing. The area was dead silent and there was really no place for an enemy to hide and jump out and attack.

He turned to Ashley. "Ashley you better stay outside." Ashley nodded and ran over to a bush and hid behind it. Leon then looked to Sly. "Sly, do you wanna stay out here, or come in here with me?" Leon wasn't sure if Sly was the type that liked to hide away when danger was near, or look fear in the face unafraid. Sly thought a few minutes, then slowly shook his head. "Sorry Leon, but this village has me more shaken up then I would have ever expected." Leon nodded his head, understanding completely. If he wasn't supposed to be the one sent from the president to rescue his daughter, then Leon would be like Sly, avoiding life threatening fights by just not coming to this damned place.

"Then stay outside and keep Ashley company." Leon turned his eyes away from Sly and slowly opened the door, shutting it behind him.

All was quiet in the shed also, too quiet. Leon looked around, and saw a shadow dart from somewhere nearby, and suddenly felt that someone was behind him... Leon whirled around, gun ready, to see...

"Sly!"

The raccoon stood behind him, rocket launcher swung over his shoulder and cane ready to strike. "I couldn't leave an amateur like you alone for a minute to face evil, could I?" Sly smiled at him, and Leon knew that he had made a friend for life. Leon smiled back, but then his smile froze when he heard stomping, heavy and loud, behind him. Sly's eyes had widened and Leon turned, all too slowly, and saw none other then Bitores Mendez standing two feet away from them, the ugliest and meanest glare ever looking at them.

"You ready for this?" Leon whispered the question to Sly out of the corner of his mouth. "All too ready." Sly whispered back. Leon completely turned his body around just as Mendez reached out a hand and grabbed Leon by the throat, pulling him up off the ground. "Leon!" Sly shouted, getting into action. He tightened his grip around his father's cane and lunged forward, swinging the cane back and hitting the village chief as hard as he could. The chief grunted angrily, a sign showing that Sly had damaged the chief, considering his small size.

But Mendez merely shook the blow and backhanded Sly, sending the raccoon flying across the shed and hitting the the other side with a loud and painful smack.

"Sly!" Leon choked out. Mendez turned his gaze back to the suffocating man and threw Leon down on the ground two feet away from him. Mendez turned to the door and twisted the metal handles to the point where noone could undo them except for himself. He then turned slowly around to face Leon, who was all the way on the other side of the shed, kneeling down next to his raccoon friend. Leon looked up at Mendez, hatred and anger in his eyes. "You wanna fight, bastard? Then I'll give you one hell of a fight!" Leon shouted jumping up and running full speed into Mendez.

The sudden anger and surprise at being struck by such a puny man compared to himself knocked Mendez off guard and he fell heavily to the ground. Leon then jumped three feet backwards and overturned a gasoline tank. "Austa Luego, you heartless bastard." Leon said as he shot the at the spreading puddle of gasoline, instantly igniting it. The chief was lost in the flames, and Leon sat back, relaxing a little. Suddenly he heard a human growl angrily and the chief stepped out of the smoke, now nine feet tall. Mendez had turned into a mutant.

* * *

Sly was struck unconscious for about five minutes. The sound of inhuman growling had awoken him, and he dwozily looked around and saw Leon backing up away from a nine foot tall Mendez. The sight instantly woke him up. Leon whirled around and ran past Sly and quickly climbed up the ladder, running over to the right side of the small platform and getting out his TMP. Mendez took a swing at Leon, then spent the rest of his time trying to get to where he was. Leon all the while was blasting away with his TMP. 

"Leon! Let me help!" Sly yelled, jumping up. But his voice was lost in the loud sound of TMP bullets smacking into Mendez's parasite spine. Before Sly could scurry up the ladder, Mendez suddenly split in half, his bottom half still walking towards him. "Ew ew, ick!" Sly said as the bottom half fell down near him. Leon jumped down from the loft, landing beside Sly. Sly looked at him. "So is the chief..." He never got to finish. Mendez's remaining top half suddenly came back to life and he started swinging around on the bars in the shed.

"What is he doing now? Playin monkey?" Sly asked as he whipped out the rocket launcher. He sighted Mendez and fired. Mendez instantly fell to the ground, hissing once more, then dropped heavily to the ground, dead. Sly threw the empty launcher to the ground, as Leon looked at him. "Where did you get another launcher?" He asked totally confused. "Oh, I bought it from the merchant when you weren't lookin." Sly said, smirking. Leon smiled in return. "I thought you told me not to buy anything new from the merchant."

Sly grinned mischeviously. "I like rocket launchers."

**NOTE: **Read and review please. Like you just read Sly does enjoy killing things or watch things being killed by rocket launchers. The same here.


	20. Chapter 20: The Garrador?

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own Jennifer and Sammie.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **If you've ever played RE4 or own it, then you've probably noticed that I'm skipping ALOT of levels, which may confuse you. But there's just way too many levels for me to cover all of them in this story, and it's not supposed to be just about RE4. And sorry for the LONG layoff. I was put on restriction for two weeks away from the computer for hitting my sister.

CHAPTER TWENTY:

THE...GARRADOR?

"Leon! Leon! I got the key!" Sly ran through the small castle area, dodging zealot after zealot. He turned a corner and cursed inwardly when he didn't see Leon and Ashley. After only fifty minutes after defeating Mendez, they had reached the castle area and been bombed by flaming boulders, complimentary of the crazy ass monks. And after that whole affair with the bombing and going into the room with a dozen and more zealots coming after them, Leon had sent Sly out to look for a key to open up a huge, unwelcoming castle door that more than likely had a kazillion zealots just waiting for them to walk through without a care.

"Leon! Leon! I got the key! I got the goddamn key!" Sly turned another corner and ran full speed into Leon who had come running at Sly's cries. Leon and Sly sprang to their feet as the cries of many zealots filled the air. "Here's the freakin key!" Sly literrally shoved it into Leon's outstretched hand and all three ran to the large castle door. Leon shoved the key into the keyhole and the sound of locks unlocking was heard. "Come on come on! Open the damn door!" Ashley and Sly both cried together. They glanced at eachother and knocked over Leon when he finally opened the door. "Damn guys!" Leon cried out as he fell hard onto the carpeted castle floor. "Sorry." They both said together. Ashley looked over at Sly funny. "Stop saying the same thing as me at the same time!" She yelled glaring at him. Sly glared back. "Shut up bitch! I got worse things on my mind then jinxing you!" Ashley immediately shut up.

Leon looked back and forth between them, then shook his head. "Come on guys. Lets just get along long enough so we can get out of this hell hole alive. You can fight when we're not in Europe." _Easy for you to say. _Sly thought as he watched Leon lead the way up to the front of a small stage balcony. As they proceeded, the sound of evil laughing filled the quiet hall. "What the crap?" Sly asked outloud just as a two creepy looking creatures both wearing robes and carrying spears came into view, with a little midget behind them.

"What the hell! First monsters now midgets!" Sly cried. The little midget stopped laughing and glared down at him. "I wish people would stop looking at my height and look at me." "We are looking at you, and what we see is a little midget that's evil." Sly started laughing at his own stupid joke. Ashley rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up Sly." "Shut up whore."

Both Sly and Ashley glared at eachother again, Leon shaking his head and warily rubbing his temples. The midget started laughing at the sight of the 'stupid' Americans. "Such stupid people, those Americans. We will despose of them quickly." He muttered to his two creepy bodyguards. They both smirked underneath their robes. (If those things could smirk)

"Where's Jennifer and Sammie!" Leon demanded angrily. "And Murray!" Sly added. The midget laughed again. "Mi amor Ramon Salazar.. and this ..." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We don't really care what your name is ." Sly said glaring up at Salazar "We just want our friends back!" Ashley yelled, making Sly and Leon turn around and look at her funny. Ramon laughed evilly again and disappeared, his two bodyguards giving the humans and raccoon one last evil look before following their master.

Sly watched them go, giving them the same look that they gave them, then turned to Ashley. "What do you mean "our friends." Of course they're mine and Leon's, but you haven't even seen them yet." Ashley shrugged and followed Leon towards a door that was right underneath where Salazar had stood. Almost instantly the door slammed shut and locked. Sly sighed angrily. "They really like to do this don't they?" He asked Leon. Leon nodded. "Apparently so."

Leon looked around the small room. There were two other doors, but if he knew this screwed up castle well, one would be locked. He lead Ashley and Sly over to the one door on the left. It was locked. _What a surprise. _Leon thought rolling his eyes. He turned back and jogged over to the second door, which easily opened.

Leon slowly and cautiously entered the room, gun poised. There was nothing dangerous in the room. He lowered the gun.

Sly walked over to a small table where some handgun ammo was and took it. "Here's some ammo Leon." He said, handing it over to the agent. Ashley glared at Sly and looked around the room to find something important and give it to Leon. She spotted some shotgun shells on a chair and hurried over to that. "Hey Leon, I found something." Ashley looked smugly over at Sly who rolled his eyes in response.

Leon looked back and forth between them, confused. "Uh, is there a grudge or something going on between you guys?" He asked. Sly shrugged. "Guess there is. Wouldn't be if she wasn't such a dang skanky whore." Ashley looked offended. "Shut up you, you..." Ashley thought a moment. "Stupid raccoon!" Sly rolled his eyes and shook his head. What an idiotic slut.

"Come on guys, we gonna find a way to open this door." Leon said, banging his fist on a strong, metal door with a lion's head on the front. Sly and Ashley walked over to Leon. "Looks like you're gonna need a key," Ashley said trying to sound smart. Sly and Leon looked at eachother. "Well, duh, you idiot." Sly said. Leon shook his head. "Guys please don't start again. Come on and help me find that key. Can't be too far." Ashley made a face at Sly when she thought he wasn't looking. Sly gave her a look. "How old are you exactly? Cause you're acting like a little whiney brat." Ashley watched him leave with wide eyes and agape mouth.

Sly and Leon walked down the hallway and into a small room where the way was blocked by firebreathing horse heads. "Shouldn't it be dragons or lions, not horses?" Sly asked Leon. Leon shrugged. Sly noticed something shiny glittering in a painting near Leon. "Leon, look." Leon looked where Sly pointed. "Do you think that's the key?"

Leon walked over to the painting and plucked the key off of it. "Yep, sure is. Lets get back to the door and unlock it." Leon started back, collecting a letter on a chair on the way there. "Yeah, lets see what surprises Saddler and the midget left for us." Sly said sarcastically. Leon chuckled, despite the truth in what Sly said.

Leon unlocked the door. He looked back at Ashley. "You better stay here. Sly, you with me?" Sly smiled. "Aren't I always?" Leon grinned back, then turned serious again as he lead the way down the dungeon steps, gun ready.

Loud snoring was echoing through the small dungeon. Leon lowered his weapon when he and Sly saw what it was. "Murray!" The fat purple (or pink) hippo was stretched out on the prison floor on his stomach, snoring away. Two dead Garradors were nearby. "Murray, you fat slob, wake up!" Sly shouted, instantly awakening Murray. Murray looked up at them sleepily and yawned. He slowly sat up and stretched. "Oh, hey guys, how's it?" Sly and Leon looked at eachother. "But, didn't we leave you behind in the village church, since you were sleeping away?" Murray looked confused. "You did? Well, I didn't notice."

"Probably cause you were sleeping!" Sly yelled folding his arms. "Honestly Murray, how can you sleep peacefully in a place like this, and we are on a mission you know." Murray held up his hands defensively. "I was tired." Sly rolled his eyes.

"So Murray," Leon said, trying to change the subject. "Did you kill those two?" He pointed at the two dead creatures. Murray looked where he pointed and screeched like a little girl. He ran over to Sly and tried to hide behind him but ended up knocking him down. "I'm taking that's a no." Leon said shaking his head.

"Leon?" Ashley's voice echoed down to the dungeon where Leon was. Leon looked over at the door, which had slammed close again. "Great, now how are we going to get outta here?" Sly asked, brushing himself off. Leon looked around the medium sized dungeon room and spotted a switch in a cage, more than likely a Garrador's. He walked the rest of the way down the steps and pulled the switch up. The door opened. He looked at Sly. "Guess I found a way out."

Leon, Sly, and Murray walked up the dungeon steps to be reunited with the queen of all skanks and try to find Sammie and Jennifer.

**NOTE: **If that chapter sucked it's because I haven't been working on it lately. Read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21: Woman in Red

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything or anyone from RE4, Sly3, or JakX.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Poor Sly's on his own in this chapter.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

WOMAN IN RED

"Morir es vivir, morir es vivir." Sly crawled up to the edge of the platform and peered down. About seven monks and a red leader zealot were below him, sacrificing what appeared to be a big slab of human meat with an insignia spear shoved into it. Sly choked down what little food he had in his stomach and looked back at the door that he had come from.

About a few minutes ago, after they had found Murray and Ashley had gotten kidnapped (for the umpteenth time), Sly, Murray, and Leon had continued on. Leon had gotten a radio signal from Salazar, who had told him that he was 'releasing his insects for a little run in the sewer'. Little did Sly know that Salazar's pet insects were giant, mutant mosquito like creatures. Sly had gotten seperated from Murray and Leon when he had tried to escape the 'Novistadors' as Luis had called them in a letter that he wrote for when Leon found it. Sly still had it with him. Now Sly was trying to find a way back to Leon and Murray.

Sly looked back down at the monks and the red zealot. What should he do? Should he wait for Leon and Murray to find him? Sly shook his head. It could be hours before Leon and Murray found him. Sly didn't even know how _he _had gotten here before them. So he was going to have to kill the monks and the zealot. He glanced back at the rocket launcher that he always kept on his back, which reassured him slightly as he got up on his knees, ready to fight.

Suddenly a rocket, more than likely blasted from a rocket launcher, fired into the huddled group of monks, killing most of them including the red zealot. Sly looked around for the cause of the blast, just when a tall, attractive Asian-American woman wearing a long, red dress stepped out from behind one of the pillars below Sly. He watched as the woman in red looked around for other enemies. Seeing none, she fled across the huge hallway and disappeared behind the door that was locked when Leon had tried to open it. Sly sat there for a few moments before rising, a billion questions flooding into his mind.

_Who was that woman?I wonder if Leon knows her. How could she open that door when just an hour or so ago, Leon couldn't?... _Sly shook his head. He probably would never know. The important thing now was to hurry up and find Leon before more monks and zealots came, or another mysterious person...

**NOTE: **Well at least Sly didn't have to fight anyone and get hurt in the process... The mysterious woman in red will show up in a few other chapters. R&R please.


	22. Chapter 22: Sly's Attitude

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anyone or anything from Sly3 or RE4.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know this is a kinda desperate plea, but could Heiduska and Silver Horror, my only two readers for this story, please tell a friend? Thank you. I appreciate your nice reviews, but only two people sending in reviews... not working for me.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:

SLY'S ATTITUDE

Sly walked hurriedly down a narrow passage on the castle balcony. _Good thing I don't hate heights, _he thought as he looked down. "This is a big freakin castle," he muttered to himself outloud.

After seeing the woman in red, Sly had climbed down cautiously from his perch, only to run into more monks that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. After taking care of the monks Sly met a merchant for the billionith time and bought another rocket launcher, since he had used the other one to kill the monks. Now he found himself on almost the top of the castle on a balcony probably walking around in circles trying to find Leon, Murray, Sammie, and Jennifer.

Sly dodged about ten barrells in one cluster sitting in the middle of the walkway. _Who the hell put barrells in the middle of a balcony walkway? _Sly thought as he looked back at the barrells. He walked past a fountain with about four crows drinking from it's water.

Suddenly a bullet flew through the air, barely passing Sly up as it smacked into the crow on the top of the fountain. The crow squawked once and dropped down. The other three crows paid no attention to their dead partner and winded up dead in the next twenty seconds. Sly looked around for the cause of the bullets.

"Sly!" He heard a familiar voice and saw stepping out of the shadows, Leon and Murray. Murray ran towards Sly, while Leon kept his composure and fast-walked over to the raccoon.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked. Murray looked at Sly expectantly. Sly shrugged. "Guess I just got seperated from you guys - again. What have you two been doin?"

"Solving puzzles and kicking monk asses. What else?" Leon answered, looking around. Sly shrugged. Anyone could've guessed the answer.

Suddenly Sly remembered the woman. "Leon, do you know any Asian-American woman in a long, red dress?" Sly asked. Leon glanced at Sly. "No I don't think so. Sounds familiar though. The woman in red." Sly was about to question further when Leon interrupted. "Okay come on guys. Got alot of ground to cover and enemies to kill if we wanna make it out alive. No time for talk." Murray agreed and Sly nodded slowly. The question of the mysterious woman in red would have to wait. Maybe he would see her again.

Sly and Murray followed Leon where Sly had just come from. Leon stopped suddenly and cocked his head back at Sly. "Sly, where exactly did you come from when me and Murray ran into you?" Sly thought a moment. "I really don't know. You know me, I'm always climbing on the rooftops. Don't really pay attention to what's on the ground." He smiled sheepishly. "Though I did see a huge hedge maze close by, and it didn't look too friendly." Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh great, I wonder what Salazar has in store for me now."

The three continued across the walkway, and Leon smashed the ten barrells that were in Sly's way a few minutes ago. "Who puts barrells in the middle of a walkway?" Leon asked outloud. "My point exactly." Sly said. Leon smiled.

Leon cautiously opened a huge, metal door at the end of the walkway, and the three slowly entered into another huge walkway, but 2 feet underneath the rails was what Sly had mentioned: a huge, not too friendly looking hedge maze. A medium sized room connected to the castle walls surrounding the hedge maze was six feet away from the door that they had entered from. Leon started toward the door. "More than likely it's gonna be locked, Leon." Sly said, making Leon stop in his tracks and notice for the first time that the door had an empty indention as a lock. He rolled his eyes. Of course, another puzzle. Leon turned back to the two animals.

"Okay, Sly, you're right. It's locked." His eyes wandered to the hedge maze and he shuddered slightly. He more than likely was going to have to go into that maze, and more than likely Salazar and Saddler had put monks, zealots, ganados, or something even worse in there to keep him company. _I am going to take a LONG vacation after this, _Leon thought, warily rubbing his temples.

"Leon, you alright?" Sly asked. Leon glanced up at the concerned raccoon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinkin about how this is going to be the LAST agent job I'm goin to take in awhile. I need a break." Sly nodded in understanding. "Same here. I'm not an agent, but a thief, but I'm still gonna take a break. This mission is wearing me out."

Leon turned around and walked past the locked room and started down the stairs, with Sly and Murray at his heels. Suddenly his radio went off. Leon stopped and pulled it out of his back pocket, all hope that it was Hunnigan dying away when he saw Salazar's child-like face.

"Hello Mr. Kennedy. I see that you have survived, even though I don't know how." Leon was about to respond when Sly jerked it out of his hands. "Listen you little punk. Where the hell is Sammie, Ashley, and Jennifer? You tell us now." Salazar laughed. "Like I'm going to tell you. But I can tell you this much: the hedge maze you are about to enter is filled with my cute little pets-"

"Dude, I don't give a fuck what's in the hedge maze! I want to know where the girls are - NOW! My feet hurt, my head hurts, I'm tired, and I don't have another rocket launcher at the moment, so please be a dear and tell us where they are so we can hurry up and leave." Salazar gave Sly a funny look before ending the transmission. Sly growled and threw the radio on the ground. Leon looked at Sly before picking up the radio and putting it back in his pocket.

"Calm down Sly. We'll get outta here, I promise." Leon said as he continued toward the gate that opened into the hedge maze. He looked back at Sly who hadn't moved. "Sly you comin?" Leon asked, surprised at his sudden attitude. Sly had gotten pissed at Salazar in the past, but nothing like what had just happened. I mean sure, Leon was losing his patience (and temper) with Salazar and Saddler, but he wasn't gonna blow up like Sly had just done.

Sly shook his head. "Nope. I need to calm down before I do something stupid and wind up getting killed. I'll stay here." Sly sat on the second to last step. Murray looked at Sly, then put his hand on Leon's shoulder. "I'm with you." Murray said reassuringly. Leon nodded his thanks and slowly opened the gate.

**NOTE:** Hope I'm not making Sly too bratty. That doesn't really sound like something Sly would say or do, but then again this is a fanfiction story, not the real thing. The woman in red is gonna show up in the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Where Demon Dogs Dwell

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own anyone or anything in RE4 and Sly3.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The mysterious woman in red will be introduced in name in this chapter.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:

WHERE DEMON DOGS DWELL...

Leon slowly and cautiously entered the maze, Murray right behind him. He glanced back at Murray. "Ever used a gun before?" Murray looked surprised at the question and shook his head. "Uh, if you can count a potato gun a weapon gun, then okay." Murray said. Leon smiled, hiding his laughter. A potato gun? He had never heard of such, but handed Murray his trusty handgun anyway and took out his TMP.

Leon fired some bullets in open air, trying to draw out whatever Salazar had released into this damned maze. Nothing stirred. Leon sighed. The things probably heard the shots, but were smartly waiting for Leon to take a fatal step towards one of them, so they could...

"Leon, what is that!" Leon snapped out of it and looked around, trying to see what Murray had saw. He heard savage snarling before something pounced, knocking Leon to the ground and landing on his chest. Leon looked up into the face of none other than a Colmillos, it's large and very sharp teeth centimeters away from his face. He could smell it's repulsive breath, as if the animal's own stomach was rotting. The Colmillos glared at him a second longer, before grabbing his neck in it's teeth and yanking.

Leon gasped and struggled to get the demon dog off of him before it ripped his throat to ribbons.

"Leon!" Leon faintly heard Murray shouting his name, he was so wrapped up in getting the beast off of him and saving his poor neck from being lacerated. Suddenly Murray fired at the Colmillos, making it stop chewing Leon's throat and look over at the hippo. Murray shot at it twice more, and the thing snarled and leapt off of the wounded Leon, making it's way slowly and determindedly toward Murray.

Murray, now frightened, fired again, but missed. The Colmillos seeing it's chance, leapt at Murray. Murray screamed and dropped the handgun, covering his face with his hands.

Suddenly the Colmillos whined loudly and dropped in midair less than foot away from Murray. Murray uncovered his face and looked down at the fallen Colmillos. It was dead.

"Thought you would need some help." Murray turned toward the gate and saw it halfway open, with Sly leaning casually up against it, a riot gun in his hands.

"Sly!" Murray yelled, running to his friend and enveloping him in a huge bear hug. Sly sucked in his breath, as all the air left his lungs. "Murray, uh, I know you're happy I saved your ass, but could you PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Murray instantly let go. Suddenly he remembered Leon. Both Sly and Murray looked over at the fallen man. Leon still lay on his back, blood oozing out of severe and deep wound in his neck.

"Leon!" Sly and Murray ran over to him and knelt down on either side. Murray tried to check for a pulse, but it was hidden beneath all of the blood and the wound. Murray looked up at Sly, tears in his eyes. Sly stared at Murray, horrified, but then violently shook his head. "He's not dead." Sly said determinedly. "He's just severely wounded. I found the two halves of the moonstone - they were right underneath the stairs. I guess Salazar forgot to hide them in the maze, lucky for us." Sly looked back down at the unconscious Leon. "The door's unlocked, and there's a very comfortable large bed in the room, and a merchant that has about five aid sprays. If we can only figure out how to pick Leon up and carry him into the room..."

"Maybe I can help." Sly and Murray whirled around at the sudden and unexpected voice - and there was the woman in red. Her almond shaped eyes looked concernedly down at Leon, then back at them. "Here, let me help." She walked over to them and knelt down beside Leon and next to Sly. "His wound is very severe. He needs help badly - and now." She took out a first aid kit and opened it, revealing several first aid items, including a needle and a long thread of string. She took the needle and string and closed the kit, putting it back into her pouch on her thigh. "He'll need stitches. Look away if you get slightly queesy, don't puke on Leon - or me."

Sly and Murray were still staring at the strange woman. "What's your name?" Sly finally got the courage to say after a minute. "I've seen you before." The woman never faltered in her work of stitching up Leon's neck wound. "The name's Ada Wong. Me and Leon go back a long way - six years ago in Raccoon City. I saved his ass then and am saving it again." Ada finished stitching up Leon and stood up, glancing back down at the hippo and raccoon. "And who are you two?"

"Sly Cooper and Murray." Sly answered coolly. Ada smirked at his icey tone and turned on her heel, leaving the two alone again. Sly glared at her retreating back. Murray looked at Sly.

"That Ada Wong lady is weird." Murray said. Sly nodded his head. Sly knew that he and Murray should be thankful that this woman was nice enough to help save Leon's life, but there was just something about her that he didn't trust or like...

"Come on Murray, lets get Leon into that room and into bed before another strange person or demon dog comes." Murray nodded and picked up Leon, following Sly through the gate and back up the stairs. "Say Sly, where did you get that shotgun anyway?...

**NOTE: **Will Leon make it? Read the next chapter... R&R


	24. Chapter 24: Conversations

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own anyone or anything from RE4 and Sly3.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Found the perfect song for KOP. It's called What Are You Waiting For by Natalie Grant. I'm pretty depressed right now. My mom took away my RE4 game 2 weeks ago, and when she FINALLY allowed me to play it for an hour, we couldn't find it. My sister was the one to hide it. More than likely she either threw it away or took it to good will or game exchange behind my mom's back. What a great big sister.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR:

CONVERSATIONS

First thing Leon saw when he awoke from his unconsciousness was Sly's face peering down at him. "You okay?" Sly asked, concern written all over his face. Leon nodded and slowly sat up, despite most of his aching body protesting. Leon immediately froze when the pain in his neck became too unbearable and laid down again, groaning in pain. Sly hurried over to a table with medical supplies on it and came back with a syringe needle. There was greenish looking liquid in it.

"What exactly are you pumping into my body?" Leon asked as Sly injected the needle into Leon's neck. Sly glanced at him. "Just something that will dull the pain." Sly finished with the shot and stepped away. Leon put his hand on his neck, only to withdraw it quickly. "What happened?" Leon asked. "You were jumped by one of those dog demons that tried to rip your throat to shreds. Murray managed to distract it to make it get off of you, and I killed it when it was going for Murray." Leon looked around. "Where is Murray anyway?" Sly smirked. "Trying to get use to using guns. After that little scare with your neck being torn to shreds, Murray vowed that he would learn to use a gun." Leon smiled sheepishly. "Guess I gave you guys a good scare." Sly laughed. "Nah. I only shit on myself once." They both started laughing.

When they had calmed down, Sly said, "This woman Ada Wong saved your life. She said she knew you from six years ago in Raccoon City." Leon's head snapped up at Ada's name. "Ada? You saw Ada? I haven't seen her since..." Leon stopped there, making Sly look over at him. "Since..." Sly asked expectantly. Leon sighed. "I haven't seen her since, you already, the incident in Raccoon City, that turned innocent people into mindless, flesh eating zombies." Sly waited for Leon to continue. "So what happened to Ada in Raccoon?"

"Ada tried to save my life.. and she did. We were on top of this unstable bridge, and a zombie was coming our way. Right before it got to me, Ada grabbed it and she and the zombie tumbled off the bridge into the abyss below. I thought she had died, and her death had haunted me ever since." Leon stopped and took a breath. Then looked up at Sly. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Ada Wong here?" Leon asked. Sly shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. I wasn't with you in Raccoon City."

It suddenly became awkward silent and Sly twidled his cane absentmindedly. Leon must not just have a ripped up neck, but a concussion also, to think that a Ada Wong who was killed six years ago is back from the dead. Sly shook his head. But he had seen A Ada Wong just about a half hour ago. Could it be the same one...

Sly looked up at Leon to ask him more about this Ada, but Leon was breathing slightly heavier than usual and had his eyes clenched shut. Leon was in too much pain right now to talk. He needed rest. Sly took off his blue cap and ran his hand through his fur. His question would just have to wait. Just then Murray got back from his "training"...

**NOTE:** Sorry that it sucked. I'm having writer's block again and really didn't feel like writing this chapter today, but the two reviewers wanted more... R&R.


End file.
